In Time Apart
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: Otto has come back and Emily is engaged. She plants the idea of marriage in Otto and Zachary's minds, and they find New York will legalize gay marriage soon. Will they risk everything to join in happy matrimony? Please R&R!


Reunion: Sequel to Make Me Feel

Disclaimer: Do not own Gotham, Otto or any other characters somebody with a contract owns. Damn.

Notes: Watch me get mauled! Here it is people, the part you've all been waiting for! Man, can't wait to see what I get bombarded with after this! Anyway, thanks to those who finished Make Me Feel with me, **Repto**, **OckGal**, **Agent Silver**, **Mithril Maiden**, **hazelstarr**, **Moonjava**, **talkstoangel**, **hpnjdevanescance, Anon Grimm, and** **groupie-des-orques**. I thank everyone who reviewed throughout the entire story and those who read but decided to never review.** This is for everyone who showed me so much love and support through out the story. **I hope that you enjoy this.

The Story Begins

_briiiiiiiiiiing…briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…briiiiiiiiiiing…bri_-

"Bonjour? Qui est-il?"

"Emily, it's me."

"Zach! How are you? Jeez, I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Emily, are you alone?"

"Wha-? Uh, yes. Jaune is at work. What is it?"

"Can you come here? I'll send you a ticket online."

"Um, sure. When? And why?"

"Tonight. Emily, he came back. Otto came back."

Emily Wayne, soon to be Emily Wayne- Montillet, gasped and dropped the phone. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. After all these years, she had hoped but given up on the fact he would ever come back. She had been sure that he was gone and never to return to them. "Oh mon Dieu, il l'a fait." Passed quietly from between her lips.

Currently she was 19, and living with her _Futur mari_ in France. Jaune was a wonderful man. His name was French for yellow, and yellow he was. Yellow like the sun. Bright and cheery, but he could burn if angered. She had been living with him for quite awhile now, and she had grown accustomed to always speaking French. But of course she would leave, Zach needed her. And she was near tears at the thought of seeing wonderful Otto again.

Quietly she picked up the phone and answered him.

"I'll come. Let me call Jaune and I'll tell him there was an emergency and I have to go. He'll be confused, but he will understand."

"Thank you Emily, I'll see you."

"See you."

She hung up and found herself trembling. She was excited and dumbfounded. Calmly she dialed the number to Jaune's office and waited.

_briiiiiiiiiiing…briiiiiiiiiiing…b-_

"Bonjour? Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider?"

"Bonjour. Pourriez-vous conect j'à mon fiancé, Jaune Montillet?"

"Un moment, svp."

Emily waited as she was connected.

"Emily? Qu'est-ce mon amour?"

"Jaune, Je pars pour aller vois mon frère tout de suite. Il y a une urgence. J'ai dû vous dire avant que je sois parti. Je suis désolé que ceci se soit produit tellement rapidement."

"Je comprends, chéri. Envoyez à Zachary mes bénédictions. J'espère que tout sera bien."

"Merci, Jaune. Au revoir."

"Au revoir, mon demoiselle aimante."

_click…buzzzzzzzzzzz_

Emily sighed and rubbed her temples as she turned off the phone. She had a lot of packing to do before she printed out that airline ticket. And thank God Jaune didn't ask any questions. He really was the perfect man for her. He just knew what and what not to say.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

If there was one thing that got on Emily's nerves more than anything, other than watching Jaune fold his underwear, it was going through customs. She _hated_ customs, and she was in a hurry. There really was no reason to be, but her anxiety and excitement were flooding her mind and body and all she wanted was to get straight to the estate. All while the airport sifted through her luggage as if about to find a nuclear bomb, she was recalling Otto's grown but still boyish face.

Teddybear. Whenever he came to her mind, all she could think of was _teddybear_. Of course, over the years she had forced herself not to think of him. Because every time that she did, she could only imagine the worst of all outcomes.

Finally the vultures at customs released her and she made her way to grab her luggage and leave the airport. Zachary had told her that a chauffeur would be waiting outside for her. When she exited she waited to look around for a moment, and then spotted a suited man standing in front of a black sedan holding a sign reading **Miss Emily Wayne** written in black ink.

When he met her gaze he straightened and strode forward to take her luggage.

"Happy to see you have arrived Miss Wayne. How was your flight from France?"

"As well as it can go when sitting next to a man with an extreme case of air-sickness."

He chuckled politely and put away her luggage, then opened the door for her. "We will arrive to the Estate shortly, Miss Wayne. Welcome home."

Smiling she slipped into the seat and nodded. "It's good to be back. You'll never believe how nice it is to be able to just sit around and speak English again. Or as my fiancé would say, _Anglais_."

The driver once again chuckled politely and took his place behind the wheel of the car and began the trek to her childhood home.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He really was back. And he was still a teddybear. Sure he had lost a bit of weight, there was now a little bit of gray mixed in with the rich brown curly hair near his temples. But other than that, he looked just the same. His smile filled her with warmth when he first saw her. But the smile melted into curiosity, as he looked her over, his eyes taking in her new appearance.

Well, her appearance wasn't really new. But to him it must be a shock from his memory of how she had looked when he had last seen her. Lord, she had only been what, fourteen? He had probably been expecting the exact same fourteen year-old girl to walk in, but what he got was the shock of an adult woman in that little girl's place.

She watched in almost slow motion as he stood up to come to her and then it actually hit her. _This was him_. It was really him. Not some tearful dream of him returning just to open her eyes and cry because it wasn't real. He was there, he was solid, and he was looking at her with his doe eyes that were filled with a mix of happiness and timidity. Maybe that was there because he was afraid she wasn't real too.

Zachary stood back watching quietly. Silent tears made there way slowly down his cheeks as he watched his only sibling and only love watch each other as if afraid the other would suddenly evaporate into nothingness.

"Emily? My God, look at you. You've changed from that lovely young girl I remember. Now…now you're a beautiful young woman."

Another heartwarming smile appeared on the older man's face and that was all it took. Emily ran straight for him and buried her head into his chest. Otto was certainly startled but he wrapped his large arms around her, completely enfolding her. She was slimly built, that hadn't changed. Much like Zachary hadn't changed from his lean build. But also like Zachary, who had become more muscular and retained his leanness, she had developed shapely curves at all of the correct places.

Emily smiled against his chest and pulled back to look at her brother with a small grin.

"Pop quiz Zach, what am I thinking?"

The man looked back at her and a grin spread onto his face as he glanced from her to Otto in a quick movement.

"You're thinking, he still smells like cinnamon?"

She looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Bingo. Now that this reunion is in proper place, there is something I want to see so I can finally relax." This she said looking up into Otto's face with a mischievous grin.

"Oh? And what would that be dear?"

"I want you two to kiss."

Otto barked with laughter and it made happy goosebumps form on two pairs of arms. Zachary caught his little sister's eye and shook his head as if saying mentally "naughty girl." But personally he had absolutely no complaints and he would bet his fortune that Otto didn't either. Taking long strides forward he gently pushed Emily out of the way and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Otto responded by wrapping his human arms around the other man's waist and dipped his head so that their lips would meet. Otto had discovered at the moment of their first kiss when he had returned that he no longer had to actually lean down somewhat to kiss Zachary. They were almost the same height actually. He was still a bit taller, but all he had to do now, was the simple dip of his head, and they were good to go. No pun intended.

Another thing that he had discovered, was that Zachary was no longer the awkward teen that he had left. He had no problem dipping into a quick passionate kiss in front of his younger sister now, when he would have been embarrassed to give him a peck five years ago.

They finally ended the kiss when Emily cleared her throat loudly and dramatically and they pulled apart each feeling slightly embarrassed, but holding no regrets. Actually, each felt rather proud of himself.

Trying to find a topic Otto searched his mind and found something which had been bothering him somewhat.

"What is this nonsense I heard about you being engaged Emily? And living in France? I had no idea that you could speak French."

"Je? Parlez Français? Pourquoi Otto, je n'ont aucune idée de ce que votre parler."

Her catlike grin was enough to surface a smile from both Zachary and Otto. And though Zachary had no clue what the younger woman had just said, it appeared that Otto was more talented than they had realized.

"Emily, j'ai peur que peu tour ne travaillera pas à moi. J'ai pris beaucoup d'années de Français dans l'université. Aussi bien qu'italien, allemand, et l'Espagnol."

Both Zachary's and Emily's jaws dropped but the difference was that Emily had actually understood what the older man of the group had said. Her eyes lit up and she beamed at him.

"You can speak French? And Spanish, Italian, _and_ German? You really are a true genius! French is the only other language that I know."

"Well, I only know a little German to be honest. But yes, when you were in my field of profession you often had to speak with foreigners. So naturally I took the time to hone my language skills."

He finished with a boyish grin and gave Zachary a quick wink. For a moment he wondered what the older man was up to, but he was answered.

"Ich wünsche zum ravage, das Sie ein Irres herrlich mögen."

Both of the Wayne's looked at each other in confusion but both had the suspicion that Otto had said something a little less than kosher. But the scientist merely stood trying to look as innocent as possible but his slight evilly proud grin told otherwise.

"I'm not going to ask what you said, even though my somewhat perverted mind would like to know. But whatever it was, I'm guessing you're going to repeat it when you and Zachary go to bed tonight. This time, it'll be in English."

Zachary watched both of them with a slight scowl. He was becoming irritated with all the speaking in languages other than English. It made him a little paranoid thinking that Emily and Otto could be able to talk about him or whatever in another language while leaving him dazed and confused. After all, all he could speak was English and…well, bad English.

"How about we stop all this other language stuff and sit down so we can all catch up. Otto did ask about Jaune, Emily."

They all agreed and took a seat on the couch in Zach's office. Formerly their father's office. Once they were all comfortable and settled the catching up finally began.

"Well you wanted to know about my fiancé. His name is Jaune Montillet; he's a well known journalist in Paris. I was on a trip with some friends before our first year of college, so we decided to go traveling through Europe. When passing through London, I met him at a small café. I took French all through High School, so when he came over to me to introduce himself and offer to by me a cup of coffee, I noticed his accent and tried speaking to him in French. I guess he was impressed that I could speak so well. And he asked me out on a few dates.

After my friends and I left London, Jaune and I kept in touch through email and letters. When I told him I was going to be going through France he invited me to stay with him while my friends stayed at a hotel. He was so nice and cute that I accepted. After the initial stay with him, I decided to continue staying with him and the girls continued on with the trip and went to Italy and then Greece. We liked each other so much, he asked me to live with him. I accepted and now we are going to get married in December."

Otto nodded through out her story and smiled at her. He could see the almost faraway look in her clear blue eyes as she spoke of the man she was going to marry. She seemed so happy, he hoped this French man would always be good to her. A small wave of determined protection swelled up in him. If this Montillet ever hurt her, he would have Otto and his children to worry about. Not to mention Zachary as well.

"Hmm…Mrs. Emily Montillet. It has a pleasant ring to it. I'm sure he must be wonderful if he had such divine taste to choose you to be his wife."

Zachary smiled at Emily's pleased blush and took hold of Otto's warm hand to give it a small squeeze.

"I've met him, he's a good guy. They make a great couple. Emily, show him that rock you carry around on your hand."

Emily grinned and held out her hand with an air of pride. Otto let out a low whistle as he looked over the silver diamond engagement ring. It looked very expensive. And the diamond was larger than the one he had bought for Rosie. Any man would be in trouble if his wife saw that ring. Oh yes, this man would definitely be able to take good care of her.

"I'm sure the wedding will be beautiful."

"Oh it will, your coming right? I don't think that I could imagine my wedding with out you there. Plus there is something I've dreamed of you doing for me."

Otto seemed very happy at the thought of attending this wonderful woman's wedding. But what would she possibly want him to do for her?

"Of course I'll come. But what do you want me to do?"

Tears were in her eyes but a smile was gracing her lips. She leaned forward and took his hands in hers.

"Otto, my father is dead. I have no uncles or a grandfather. I want to know if you would do me the honor of giving me away."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I'll work on the next chapter soon. I hope you people are happy. I sure am!

Later, I'll add a page that translates all of the other language stuff. Please review!

Stray-


End file.
